Clipped Wings
by Aysel Maha
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's musings to himself and to Liz, before the Beastie comes. I know you guys may be tired of reading such pieces, but its not as bad as you think... I hope :


Nopes, I dun own Jack, or Liz, or the beastie. Though I wish I owned the beastie so I wouldn't let Jack die...

I've seen POTC 2 quite late, and this is just something outta my heart's mourning for dear Jack :(

We all love you _Captain_ Jack Sparrow... can't wait to see you again :)

My first fic :D :D Now... on with the story!

* * *

**Clipped my wings**

"I'm not sorry… I'm not sorry."

Voice wavering, eyes daring me to retort at you. Daring me to make you feel guilty. But why should I?

My heart feeling a bit stung... and sullied and unusual at what was obviously "just a distraction", I merely retort by saying what I see in you now. What I'm proud to see in you by staying with me crew, me mates… me.

"Pirate."

She looks at me, my definition of her taking her aback for a second. Then she leaves, before I can see her tears, before she gets herself look weak in my eyes, and convince me of how much its breaking her heart doing this to me. Ah well, even if it was just a distraction, she managed to show me, that she does love me... even if she doesnt know how much she does... I do. I saw it in her eyes, and I felt it when she kissed me.

I suppose I should be angry at her… hate her for what she's done to me. How she's tricked Captain Jack Sparrow, the one man who tricks the world, but doesn't get tricked himself.

But I'm not angry at her. I don't hate her either…

Had I been a more coming-up man, one who cared to be heroic and mighty infront of others, I'd have told her and many others… that I planned to stay with my lady… the Pearl… all time along since I overcame my "eunuchy" moment there… my abandoning of my crew.

I'd have told her that a Captain goes down with his ship. That my coming back would not be a point if I run away on the boat again, because as the beastie was after me, it would quite easily have feasted on the boat as a dessert as it feasted on my Pearl as a main delight.

I had my thoughts on my decision. I wasn't sure I wanted to end my life now. I can easily get away on land, and live to a ripe old age. But the sea is my first love. How could Sparrow be captive on land when all he dreams and lives is freedom? How would I ever be able to fly again?

My crew, the closest thing to my family, would not pay the price for me… Even though it may not look like it, I do have a conscience. And my Pearl would not leave me either without me going with her.

"Bugger, bugger bugger BUGGER!" I pull manically at the manacles. Anyone who would see me now might mistake me for a man intent on avoiding his fate, trying to, in any way, leave the ship and live. Those are not my intentions though... Captain Jack Sparrow would go down with his lady, his Pearl… but not as an unfortunate captive. She's given me freedom, and she wouldn't want me to be robbed of it in the last moments of life. Unfortunately whoever made these was quite skilled in his line o' work. I look around… and see an oil lamp. The lamp I smash; the oil does the trick. I'm a free man now. Free to die and leave this world as I please.

Urgh. Bathing in beastie slime is not such a bad experience, but I wouldn't recommend it anyways. Though I have to say, it's not as bad as it is told to be. I look at the pretty thing. The pretty ugly thing. No wonder it's so pissed... Anyone would be if it was so ugly. Poor thing would not even be able to find itself a girl... which might be a good thing, many things considered... ahem.

Rows upon rows of teeth are lined up, complete by and infinite number of tentacles... eating up everyone and everything must have become a habit 'cause of the itching all those teeth and new teeth and even newer teeth must do. .

"Hello Beastie." I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Looking down, I notice something... Ah! My hat... For a moment there is a genuine smile on my face as I bend and pick up my hat, and jam it onto my head. There. I feel myself again. Not other hat feels the same as this... even though it's covered in beastie slime. Now beastie...You shall always remember this day as being the death of Captain Jack Sparrow… because you're not going to have an easy time with it. I have me sword on me, see?

I take out my sword. I know its no use, but Captain Sparrow would go down fighting. I've done it all these years before, not giving my enemies a good time… this beastie would wish never to eat anyone again after I'm done making it another species of salmagundi inside.

So there, luv. You should not have anything to feel guilty about. You didn't kill me darling, just robbed my opinions on a cowardice plan to maybe run away at the last minute… Made me sure of what I was going to do. I'd never been sure of my heart, my thoughts when I was younger, thus the compass Tia Dalma gave me. I'm still confused a lot at times... with emotions.

You didn't kill me luv, just made it easier for me... in doing so you clipped my wings.

* * *

Well... how did I do? Please please take some time to review... for dear Captain Jack Sparrow?? It might not be so good coz its my first fic, but I still want reviews...

TC guyz :) and thanks for reading the fic!


End file.
